Happy Birthday Nikki
by magicmumu
Summary: Nikki gets a special birthday gift, which turns into more than she ever wished for. Femslash warning. NikkiKay


Happy Birthday Nikki

by Erin Griffin

Fandom: VIP

Pairing: Nikki/Kay (because everyone is writing Tasha/Val)

Rating: PG

Disclaimer: I am not sure who owns VIP, but it isn't me.

Author's Note: I am not sure exactly how old Nikki is supposed to be, as I have only seen the first season, but this takes place in 2000, and Nikki is turning 30. Also, this story is unbeta'd.

Kay watched as Nikki's face went from anticapation to that of slight diappointment at the sight of shoes from Val. "Look, I know its not your thing, but I've seen you in a blonde wig undercover, and I know you'd rock these shoes. Hey, you could even put a detinator thingy in the strap here, and no one would be able to tell!"

"Um, thanks Val. That is a good point," Nikki said slowly as an attempt to be polite. She knew that even undercover, those shoes wouldn't see the light of day again, unless Val herself asked to borrow them. The shoebox joined the nunchucks from Quick and the booklet that Tasha had made from printed pages off of the Internet on how to assemble various explosives. Had Kay not had her back virtually, Tasha was sure the cops would have been on her like flies on crap.

"No problem," the blonde said cheerfully.

"I got you a gift, but you can't have it until later. Sorry." Kay spoke up. Nikki looked at her with curiousity. She was sure that Kay's gift was helping Tasha with the booklet, and a neat eyebrow rose at this. Kay smirked, knowing that she had the brunette where she wanted her, and then looked away, glad that she was at the computer so that the monitor blocked her blush.

"Aw, can't I have it now?"

"Nope, sorry." Kay replied.

"You know I'm going to bug you all day about it, right?"

"Yep."

"And... you're still not going to tell me?"

"Nope," Kay confirmed. "Sorry."

*****

As promised, Nikki spent most of her birthday party trying to get hints about the mystery present, but all she got was, "Not until dark', which only made her wonder even more. Finally, Kay turned from her Hanson fanpage and said, "I swear you act like you're 12, not 30."

"I'm 29 now, Kay," Nikki said to her as if she saying that Kay was being a silly goose.

"You were born on this day in 1970, Nikki. That makes you 30."

Nikki scoffed playfully. "I don't know what you're talking about," she said with a wink.

"Fine, keep to your delusions. It's your birthday after all," Kay replied after a moment.

"That's all I ask."

Kay looked at her watch. "I guess we could get going now," she said slowly. She waved to the rest of the crew, and walked to the door.

"So, where are we going?" Nikki asked, dangling keys from her index finger.

"You'll see." Kay took the keys from Nikki's finger and after a lingering look, turned to a car labled VIP007 on the license plate. Just as she opened the door, Nikki blocked it from closing.

"My car, I drive," she said.

"No, YOUR car is in a junkyard in Vegas after YOU blew it up. THIS car is being driven by ME if you want your birthday present. To the passenger seat you go, Butch."

"You did not just call me-"

"I do believe I did," Kay responded in a challenging voice, not concerned at all.

Nikki opened her mouth, then stopped. As she moved around to the passenger seat of the car, she said, "Man, I wish you were even a little intimidated by me. Then I could have a little bit of control of the situation." She put her seat forward a little ways. Val must have been the last one in the passenger seat of tihs car, her and her freaking long legs. She put her seat belt on and looked at Kay, who shrugged.

"But I'm not, so you can't," she sang, flipping on the radio. She switched it over to the hard rock station, cringing when she heard a Korn song just starting up.

"Ooh!" Nikki said, bobbing her head to the music. She seemed content for the first time in about an hour. Kay took this time to concentrate on the road as she got them closer to their destination. Part of her wanted to mess with the brunette a little bit by taking the longest way possible there, but she was just as eager to show Nikki what she'd thought up as Nikki was to receive her gift. Besides that, they were already cutting it close, timewise. Two minutes into a commercial break, Nikki spoke again.

"Will you give me a hint now? I probably won't guess it by the time we get there."

"Okay, okay. One hint." Kay said, but she didn't continue.

"And?"

"And what?" Kay asked, trying her hardest not to laugh at Nikki's building frustration.

"What's the hint?"

"Oh, the hint. It's not shoes."

"ARG!!"

"Oh look, we're here," Kay said happily. She parked, then turned off the engine as Nikki looked at the building and was not impressed. Kay looked at her watch. "Hurry, we've got to get to the roof." Kay took Nikki's arm and dragged her inside a side door, entering a code and then taking them both up the stairs.

Once on the roof, Nikki saw a picnic table with an ice cooler. Kay opened the cooler and handed Nikki a bottle of Corona, almost dropping the bottle when their fingers touched. "Kay? What's going on?"

"Steven Spielberg is on the set of his new movie 'Killing Kiss', which is shooting its special effects. I was able to... uh- persuade him into waiting until today to do some of the shooting of their action scenes and let us have a private showing."

"You blackmailed a famous Hollywood director so that I could watch things go boom?"

"I know it isn't as exciting as being the one to activate the bombs, but at least you could see them go off insterad of running away all the time," Kay said. She was about to go on when the first explosion hit. They were far enough to not get hit with anyhting, yet close enough to hear and feel each blast. Nikki cheered with each one, and it wasn't unlike taking a child to see fireworks, except Nikki never covered her ears.

Nikki happily sipped her beer and hooted at the explosions, even though she herself had made bigger messes than the controled explosions of the film crew. Still, she was having fun with one of her best friends (and crush) on her birthday and she was glad to be there. When she looked over at Kay, she saw the blonde was looking at her, her smile soft and her eyes seeming to sparkle in the moonlight. (Or maybe it was the reflection of fire about half a block away, Nikki couldn't quite be sure.) Kay was hugging herself, and Nikki took a step closer to her. "Thank you for taking me here," she said. She took off her jacket and wrapped it around Kay's shoulders in the cliche' Kay liked the most. There was something about the way the explosives reflected in her glasses, or how Kay's short blonde hair flew a little bit in the wind, which had suddenly picked up some that was alluring to Nikki. She held on a little longer to the jacket, and then she pulled the blonde into her. She leaned down, stopping just as their faces were about an inch apart to give Kay the option to back away. The blonde snaked her fingers around the back of Nikki's neck, and leaned forward so their lips could touch.

Behind them, the block lit up, but niether woman noticed, as they lost themselves in the kiss. Nikki slowly pulled away, gauging the reactions of the seemingly young blonde. The smile was still there. "Come on. Let's go out to dinner or something," Nikki siad, and Kay nodded. She picked up the cooler, and the two women left the rooftop hand in hand. "So what was that dirt you had on Spielberg?" Nikki asked as this time she drove.

"I can't tell you," Kay said a little reluctantly.

"Why not?"

"Because then I can't take you to his arson effects studio for our second date," Kay replied. Nikki looked at her in a way that made the blonde blush a little bit. The brunette was glad that Kay was thinking in terms of more than just the dinner, that there were plans for an actual relationship, which Nikki wanted very much.

"I'm gonna like dating you," Nikki said with a smile made just for Kay. The blonde blushed a little deeper.

"That's what I'm hopin' for."

End


End file.
